Nora West-Allen
"I love you so much, Spence." —Earth-4 Nora to her wife, Spencer Young Nora West-Allen, nicknamed XS, is a meta-human, speedster, and time traveler, as well as the daughter of Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen from the future. After going back to the past to finally meet her father, Nora joined Team Flash. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team however, Nora is seemingly working with Eobard Thawne, imprisoned in the year 2049, on a mysterious agenda regarding the timeline. According to a version of Thawne who changed the Flash's fate in the year 2000, Barry's daughter was supposed to be a girl named Dawn, presumably referring to Nora in the original timeline. In a different timeline, Dawn is the name of a girl that Nora regularly hooked up with, revealing that Nora was a lesbian. On Earth-4, Nora is married to supervillain blogger Spencer Young. She will be a major character in an untitled Hulk/Flash crossover fanfic. Personality Like her father, Nora is a brilliant forensic scientist with an aptitude for science and is a bubbly, excitable and enthusiastic young woman. She highly idolizes her father and aspires to be just like him. Nora was deeply impacted by Barry's absence throughout her life in the future, and struggles with the idea of going back to her time period, where he is not there. She even hindered Team Flash's efforts to send her back home by using negative tachyons so she could spend more time with her dad, much to his disappointment. Having a lot in common with her father, Nora is a notorious daddy's girl. However, Nora grew to have bitter hatred towards her mother, Iris West, upon finding out that Iris placed a power-dampening chip inside her so she couldn't use her speed. Nora retained her frostiness towards her mother when meeting her in the past; she didn't want to let Iris see her at Jenna West's baby shower, was not receptive when her mother tried to bond with her at CC Jitters, didn't hug Iris as she did with Barry when being sent back to her own time, and refused to give her mother her new phone number when Barry bought Nora a cellphone. Nora even frequently subtly insulted Iris' blog and lack of cooking skills, hinting she doesn't even have any respect for her mother anymore. Nora's anger towards her mother also blinds her to reason, as she refused to believe Iris' warnings that Spencer Young was dangerous, which turned out to be true. Despite the troublesome relationship she has with her mother and the non-existent relationship she has with her (missing) father, Nora is shown to have close familial ties to each member of her family, including Team Flash. She appears especially close to Cecille, her grandfather Joe, and her uncle Wally. However, after learning more about Iris from Cecille, including her accomplishments as a journalist, Nora began to realize her mother was a good person deserving of her admiration. Upon seeing Iris jump over a roof without second thought to unlock a falling Barry's power-dampening cuffs, Nora was in awe of her mother's selfless act. Realizing how unfair it was to blame her mother for a decision she hasn't made yet, Nora apologized to Iris for her initial harsh demeanor and the two began to make amends. Nora has begun to bond with Iris, with the two developing a more positive working relationship. Nora is keen to keep Barry safe and secure so he cannot disappear in 2024 therefore letting Nora grow up with her father. She was even mad at her father for disappearing despite not knowing him as a child, and wanted to do everything she could to stop that, even begging him to quit being the Flash. His absence has lead Nora to want to learn everything she can about not only Barry but also Iris as well, with things that the Flash Museum cannot tell her. Her trip into the past to defeat Cicada made Nora learn about Barry's potential future as Savitar, who, when is shot by Iris, horrifies Nora. This made Nora realize that she just "wants to know her father" more and not keep secrets or hidden truths between them. Nora is attracted to women, although it is unknown whether she is a lesbian or bi/pansexual. This is seen when she expressed an attraction towards Spencer and even flirted with her; Nora even explicitly claimed to her mother, Iris, that she finds Spencer "cute" and bets she's a "good kisser". Appearance Nora is very beautiful, with long dark hair, a heart-shaped face, and almond-brown eyes. Humorously, she is rather short, as she is 5'5''. Her small height often lead to Hulk calling her short, much like he did with Thea Queen. Relationships * '''Barry Allen/The Flash': Biological father * Iris West: Biological mother/enemy * Bruce Banner/Hulk: Ally, best friend, idol, and brother figure *'Spencer Young/Blogger': Former supervillain and future wife Equipment * XS suit: Nora wears a protective suit as XS, to hide her identity when fighting crime. It was designed by Cisco Ramon for her mother when Barry's powers were transferred to Iris, but was passed down to Nora when she started her life as a superhero. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force connection/Meta-human physiology: Nora possesses a natural connection to the Speed Force, giving her the powers of incredible speed and superhuman reflexes. While she stated she isn't as experienced as her father Barry, and can only learn so much from her mother Iris and the Flash Museum. * Electrokinesis: Unlike other speedsters, Nora can produce both yellow and purple electricity from her body, commonly seen when running. * Bodily vibration: Like most speedsters, Nora can vibrate her body for various effects. * Intangibility: By vibrating her molecules at the natural frequency of air, Nora can physically pass through solid matter. Whilst only having learned this when she met with her father in the past, with the help of her father and uncle, she vibrated an entire airplane and all of its passengers to keep it from crashing. * Superhuman durability: Nora possesses inhuman resilience, most commonly seen from being unaffected by momentum build-up. She can take attacks and exertion, even survive impacts that would easily kill normal humans. * Superhuman speed: Nora can move at such vast speeds, indeterminable to the naked eye. According to herself, she is "The Fastest Woman Alive," which if true, means that Nora's speed already surpasses all other female speedsters, including Jesse Quick and the late Trajectory. * Superhuman agility: Nora has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. She can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. * Superhuman reflexes: Nora’s reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels, allowing her to react to danger and events far faster than normal humans. * Superhuman momentum: Nora can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, even in a stationary position. Even little exertions from this build-up can generate a tremendous amount of force, able to knock a person out. * Aerokinesis: Nora can use her speed to generate air flows on various levels and for various effects. She can create vortexes to extinguish fires by forming it around them. * Time travel: The kinetic energy buildup from Nora's speed can allow her to breach the space-time continuum, allowing her to physically enter the Speed Force and travel through time. She first used this ability to travel back to 2017 to meet her father for the first time. * Time reversal: An ability unique to Nora, she's somehow able to reverse time around her while running at a certain speed, remaining completely unaffected, e.g. when she stopped Barry from destroying the satellite alone, and when she caught up with Barry easily by getting him to inadvertently run backward. This skill has also been shown in "What's Past is Prologue" when she and Barry are being chased by a Time Wraith. She reverses time to catch up with her dad and jumps into the breach. * Superhuman stamina: Nora can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting her function much longer than normal humans unhindered. Abilities * Acrobatics: While distracting Block in order to tire the latter from overusing her powers, Nora was able to successfully evade all of her attacks, displaying expertise in flips and other maneuvers. * Genius-level intellect/Forensics: Like her father, Barry Allen, Nora is very intelligent, having graduated from college with a 5.6 GPA. From a young age, Nora was a keen-minded individual, displaying a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. Like her father Barry, Nora is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance at the crime scene, she can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. Nora invented the Time Language, used to record events regardless of changes to the timeline, which even the combined efforts of Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow had difficulty deciphering. She's earned praise of her intelligence from both Eobard Thawne and Harrison Sherloque Wells. * Bilingual: In addition to English, Nora knows the mysterious language that Barry learned when he was trapped in the Speed Force for six months. It was revealed to be known as "Time Language," which she used to communicate through time with the imprisoned Eobard Thawne. When questioned by Sherloque Wells, Nora claimed to have developed the language herself, to Sherloque's distrust. Trivia * In The Flash episode "News Flash", it's revealed that Nora is bisexual, or at least has an attraction towards girls. * In an alternate reality, Nora is married to Spencer Young, despite the latter being a supervillain. At the wedding, she asks Hulk to be her best man, which he begrudgingly accepts, despite wearing a tightly-fitting tuxedo that he refers to as a "monkey suit". * On their honeymoon, Nora and Spencer have an adorable habit of getting into tickle fights, which Nora usually lets Spencer win.